Worth More than Diamonds
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: The look in his brown eyes was so peculiar that it was uniquely his. Dangerously playful, as if they were flashing ‘WARNING: DANGER UP AHEAD’ with a LiteBrite toy..." A story about true friendship and suidcie.STORNG T RATING! you haave been warned. R


Worth More Than Diamonds

By: Forgotten Sunrise

**A/N: This LONG one shot with a short epilogue took me a long time to write and get it down in a way that made any sense. It is a parody to a short story I read back in the 3****rd**** grade called 'Blue Diamond' So I can't take credit for the entire idea. I tried to find the author of that story but Google is keeping it from me. Anyways, this story is over 7,000 words long and prints of over 20 pages! Go long stories! I must warn you here now though, this story gets a big fat 'T' rating because it's strong use of language, brief sexual references and deals with manic depressants (people who are bipolar) and suicide. I took two serious issues and put them as lightly as I could without making a joke of it and still making a point. I put a TON of work into this story so any critiques on how I could make it better or more effective would be awesome!**

* * *

It was, of course, one of the most peculiar relationships I have ever been in. Seriously, under…_more normal_, circumstances, I would have never even considered getting to know the likes of his type at all. Yet, nevertheless, these weren't normal circumstance (at least for me at any rate) and therefore, we formed a bond; a symbiotic relationship. If either one of us were to survive that God forsaken Hell hole called St. Bartleby's, we would…need… one anther. I would never admit it to his face, but, I needed Roger just as badly as he, I.

It was a windy September afternoon when I first met Roger A. Douglass. I was 14, and his fourteenth was quickly approaching. I dressed to perfection in my three piece blue and grey school uniform, where as Roger, allowed his trousers to sag a bit and had his tie lay undone around the collar of his white polo button up, which wasn't entirely button, and of courser, not tucked into his pants. I had my lips pressed into a stern frown as I saw him approach with his

"State your business, then leave." I said spoke coolly as he neared me. He only stopped momentarily, then laughed and continued to approach me.

"Gee man, I didn't even get to say anything to you yet, and already you're pushing me away! How'd you know that what I might have to say isn't important?"

"I said state your business didn't I? I'm busy and I don't have time for small talk, so if you would kindly hurry this up we can both well be on our way."

Roger raised a thin, dark eyebrow and only started back at me. I let out a sigh and gathered my belonging.

"I haven't time for you now. Obviously, whatever it is you wanted to tell me isn't important or of any dire matter and I have a project that I need to tend to, so if you'd mind…" I tried to push my way past him, but Roger wasn't through yet.

"Does your project involve hieroglyphics of some sort?" My heart skips a beat as Roger fanned a familiar manila folder in front of my face.

"Did you read through it?" I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Kinda sorta, not really. Honestly I've never seen this type of hieroglyphics in my life. And I couldn't make heads or tales of what you where saying…" he drawled as he passed me my folder, and then started to walk off.

"Where- How did you get this?" I question, but he didn't bother to turn around.

"You'll re-pay me some time later."

I didn't know what he was talking about until later on that day at dinner.

* * *

I sat at a table towards the back of the dinning hall by myself. Solitude was the way I preferred things here, seeing that I wouldn't be able to hold much of a conversation with any of the other boys. Solitude was just fine by me.

"Hey Fowl!" I didn't bother looking up from my meal. I knew who the voice belonged to.

" O'Brian, please let's not have another public argument. I would hate to embarrass you once again."

Nathan O'Brian and I have been up at arms since primary, and although I was, with out a doubt, quicker minded then he, Nathan had more people, which allowed him to taunt me at all the waking hours that I spent at St. Bartleby's.

"Now, now Fowl, that's not a way to talk to an old pal of yours." I just ignored him. Nothing important ever came out of his mouth.

"I just came over to give you back your folder- What? Didn't realize you left it huh?"

I guessed that I've must had a perplexed look on my face. But of courser I would, Roger had given me my papers earlier. I was about to mention this when it accorded to me that I should just let things play out and, possibility, allow O'Brian to make a fool of himself.

"Here, take it, it's your." He shoved the folder in front of my face and tried to get to me take it from his hands.

But I didn't take the bait. With a scowl, O'Brian tossed the folder up into the air and let the papers inside flutter down the wooden floor, then smirked at me, his face smug with satisfaction.

"Whoops," He said, almost laughing "My bad, Fowl. Have fun sorting." Half the dinning hall was snickering now. Weather it was at me, the situation, or both, I didn't know, nor cared. I bent over to pick up one of the papers that had come to rest by my feet and read the name off the heading.

"Jake Lindy…"

O'Brian turned around and laughed.

"Oh Fowl, I though you'd know my name by now. What? So dazed by the paper shower that you forgotten all the-"

"No, No. Jake Lindy. I meant what I said, but you've sadly mistook what I meant by saying so." I turned the paper around so that Nathan could come and take a look.

"It appears that in all your excitement, you mistook your mate's project for my own. Whoops, looks like it is your bad, O'Brian." I said as I got up from my table, pushed in my chair, and finally walked away. I could clearly hear Roger laugh above the other. I did indeed owe him one.

* * *

Three years have come and gone by, and Roger and I became great friends. He gave me protection while at school, (He was so popular as the school's 'bad boy' that everybody else started to respect me by a simple matter of wanting to be in his good graces), and a much needed male, teen companion. Juliet, Holly, and Butler were good people for me to talk to about some matters, but there was always a kind of trivial discontent that I had when talking to them about more personal issues. With Juliet being a girl (quickly approaching women hood), Butler, a protectorate in his late forty's, and Holly was a fairly with dozens of miles of dirt spreading us it was difficult to talk to them at times. Roger however was my age, accessible and amazingly easy to confide in, even for me.

And for Roger, I provided stability and a calm front for him. Early on in our friendship, I discover that, Roger, although not bipolar, had emotions that seem to be like a wild rollercoaster ride; one moment, he'd be just fine, then on the high of his life, then hit rock bottom just before he was dandy again. I couldn't see exactly how Roger wasn't bipolar, and it was obvious that his way-ward emotions were the cause and drive of pretty much all of his spontaneous 'activities'.

But his parents seem unconcerned about that. It seemed that as long as Roger kept his grades up and stayed on the clear side of the law, his business was his business. A horrible parenting method by anyone's standard, but by now, the ability to do whatever he wanted when he wanted was so instilled in him, there wasn't anyway for his parent to control him. Not that they seemed to care. Much. I always feared that this lack of control around him would lead to his downfall. And sure enough it did.

* * *

Every point that led up to that moment, that instance in time, stood out very clear in my mind, and I knew it was a night that I could never forget.

The evening started off just like any other would have that involved Roger. Around eight o'clock I received an cryptic text message form him saying more or less that he was on his way weather I liked it or not, and that he planed on having fun. I remember rolling my eyes when I received the message and I almost decided to ignore him all together for this evening. Unfortunately, less than five minutes after I received the message, Butler reluctantly informed me that a silver Lexus had pulled up just outside of our gates. I sighed heavily and pulled myself way from my desk, grabbed my mobile and pocketed.

"I could always tell him that you're ill." Butler offered, but I declined.

"He wouldn't believe it, and would raise all hell until I came out. Or if he did believe you, he would insist that he came in to see if I was ok. And if you told him, 'No' he'd assume that things weren't going good and he's start to worry."

I didn't have to explain to Butler what it meant when Roger started to panic. He had experienced it before first hand. Butler continued the mutter something about Roger, self control and Madam Ko, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I've heard the rant too many times over. When I got the foyer, Butler handed over my plea coat and opened the door, letting the crisp night air of spring fill the immediate space.

"Roger might decide that he wants to go for a ride." I informed Butler, but I knew that he already suspected this much.

"Should I accompany you then?"

I shook my head.

"No old friend, I'll be fine. After spring break we have a test in physics and he's been antsy about it for weeks. He just needs time to breath and something the help relaxes his mind."

"If he's antsy, then it might not be the wisest things to let him drive you around…"

I couldn't help but smile at time. After all this time, he still would worry himself sick over my welfare.

"Tell mother and father that I've step out to study with Roger and that if they need to reach me, I have my cell." And with that, I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

The brief walk to the gates seemed to take just a bit longer than normal. Maybe it was because of the crisp chill of the night, I didn't pay it too much attention. Within a matter of a few steps I could see the silver Lexus with the outline of who I knew to be Roger, sitting in the driver's seat hunched over. I walked over the car and knocked on the window. He shot his head up immediately and stared at me a bit before flashing his trademark smile and un-locking the door.

"Oy!" He greeted as I slipped into the passenger seat. "I though I was going to have to drag you out by your coat tails."

"My coat hasn't any tails…"

"I wasn't being literal…" Roger frowned as he closed the textbook and casually tossed it in the back seat.

"I know," I said as I leaned back and pulled off my coat. "So your father decided to give you your car back?"

Roger gave a dry laugh at this.

"No, I just took it anyway. What's he gonna do?"

"Nothing I suppose," I sighed. "And I suppose that there is a purpose for us meeting this evening?"

"Yah…" Roger drawled some and picked at his nails. "You know that physics test we got comin' up right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"The one on projectile monition?"

"Did you want me to help you study?"

I watched Roger inhaled deeply and then he started to drum his fingers on the sterling wheel, shaking his head.

"Nope, no more need for it. I got it taken care of."

"Okay…So may I ask why I'm here?"

He raised his darken brow slightly and narrowed his lips.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my _bestest_ buddy?" He asked snidely.

"Oh Roger, I'm so touched. Though, I didn't know that you had so little friends."

Roger chuckled as he shook his head and put the key in the ignition.

"Yah, I just figured that one out. You hungry?"

"If I said no, would you let me out of the car?"

"No, probably not. I was just being considerate." He smirked as he revved the engine up. His eyes seemed to glistened with thrill.

"That's very unfortunate for me then isn't it?"

Roger just laughed and stepped down on the gas pealed.

"You're bad fortune is my good luck."

* * *

Roger kept insisting that I eat at Burger King with him that night, but I steadily decline

"I told you already no. There is no way I'm going to put _that _in my body."

"Oh, c'mon! What if this is our last meal together?" he asked me as he waved a greasy chicken burger in my face. I could feel my face scrunch up at the sight of the sloppy pickled mess.

"If it was our last meal together, then I _might_ consider it, maybe. But seeing that it's not, no."

Roger took a heavy sigh and placed the burger back in the bag.

"How'd you know that it isn't"

"Do you plan on dying tonight?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he put the key in the ignition and turned the car on.

"You still haven't eaten," He spoke somewhat solemnly and pulled out of the parking space and began to drive down the road.

"I know this great place that you might like, it's just down the road. Very classy, by the way."

"Where is it?" I asked dryly and stared out the window, watching the moving scenery pass me by.

Roger seemed to perk some at this.

"It's just right down the road; I promise that you'll like it. It's really good. Plus, it's close to your house."

I sighed, and settled back in my sit.

"I guess that I haven't a choice seeing that I'm in the car already. However, I'd like to be home by 10:30, so please let's hurry this up ok?"

"Don't worry Arty, this will take as long as it needs to take."

I narrowed my eyes as the words came out of his mouth. I knew he said to annoy me, and it was working.

"Call me that one more time and I'll have to hire someone to kill you…"

Roger let out a arid laugh and turned onto the interstate

"Oh believe me, I'm way ahead of you there."

"What do you mean by that? And why are you turning onto the interstate? " I added as a second though. "It's much faster to just take the highway by my house."

He didn't respond for at least a minute or so, his dark brow eye where glued to the road.

"Roger? Where are we going?" I asked after the long silence.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye as he passed the exit that lead to the Fowl Manor.

"To see Xia. I figured you'd eat that." Roger said playfully. All I could do was scowl.

"You should have eaten the chicken sandwich mate. It would have made life so much easier." He continued lightly.

I leaned back against my seat and inhaled a few deep breaths. I could feel the tension rise in him, no matter how he tried to play it off with nonchalant looks.

"Where are we going? I have a right to know where."

"Can't you just relax for one night? Damn, do you honestly think that I'd do something that would hurt you?" all lightheartedness was gone from his demeanor now.

I knew the answer. I knew that Roger was a loyal friend and wouldn't doing anything he thought might put me in harm. But it wasn't me that I was worried about. I glanced at the speedometer and let out a sigh.

"No, of course not Roger. But can you please slow down a bit?"

"We're on the freeway…"

"Forgive me Roger, you are only going 40 miles over the limit."

I could see a smile start to creep back onto his face and he start to accelerate little more.

"Don't be afraid, Arty m'boy, I'm in complete control!" he chipped as he paraded and swerved in and out of lanes and up the car's velocity. I silently began to pray to God for an officer to come and save us both.

"Please stop Roger, please." I begged as I held on to the side of the door for support. Roger glanced over at me once or twice looking quite solemn, then sighed. He muttered something that sounded like 'Sorry' and began to slow down.

There was quiet in the car for quite awhile until Roger pulled off the interstate and began to drive towards the inner-city. I turned around and gave him a questioning look; he knew exactly what I was going to ask.

"You're not serious are you? Please tell me that this is just some joke to piss Butler off…"

Roger laughed as he sped off south into the red light district.

"Nah, I wish it was though, it would have been a damn good one too…Can you imagine the look on his face? It would have been priceless!"

"Yes, it would be funny. Until he took you by your neck and snapped it." I pointed out.

He let out small chuckle and kept driving.

"You weren't suppose to laugh at that, one, and two, I thought you said you were going to take me somewhere nice to eat that was close to home."

"I am and it is…" Roger drawled as he leaned over the steering wheel, trying to fine parking. I rolled my eyes.

"Taking me to a restaurant that's bound to be infested with Chlamydia hardly qualifies as nice. This is a low standard even for you."

"Ouch man, that was a low blow." Roger laughed in mock pain as he pulled into a parking space. "But honestly, is a really nice spot in this area. You just need to know how to get in, that's all." Roger said opening the door and stepping out. "I'm going to go hit up the ATM. BRB."

I shook my head at how he incorporated text speech with English at times. I mean really, it was disgusting.

As Roger walked away, I decided that I was going to take his bottle of Purelle. I never trusted this area of town. I was about to open the glove compartment when my mobile started to vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at the number. It was Butler.

"Butler?" I answered.

"I'm coming to pick you up," His voice boomed through the tiny speakers "Tell Mr. Douglas to stay put if he wishes to see the lights of day again."

It took a few moments for it to register what Butler was talking about, but it soon came to me. GPS. Feeling quite stupid, I laid my head in my right hand and sighed into the phone.

"It's okay Butler, we're just getting something to eat. I'll be home sometime soon." I can hear Butler's disapproval over the phone.

"Where is Roger at now?"

"The bathroom." I lied "He just left."

"Call me as soon as he gets back."

"Will do." I spoke shortly then hung up. As an after though, I decided to turn off my phone as well. A few moments later, Roger came bouncing back and knock on my door. I opened it a crack and peered up at him.

"Alright man, let's get!" he clapped his hands together and started to turn away. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Fine, but I'm stealing you're Purelle." I heard Roger's muffled laugh as I bent over to open the compartment. It was dark and the light was broken, so I couldn't see, but he normally kept it to the left. I went to grab hold of what I thought was it, but instead I brushed across something smooth and cold. I pulled the object out, and for the second time that night, my mind couldn't register what was going on.

"Careful now, I wouldn't want you to blow your hand off." His laugh sent chills up my spine.

"Why on earth do…Why….what's going on Roger?" I asked as I closed the compartment and the door to the car, forgetting about the Purelle completely.

"Oh relax," Roger said coolly and started down the block. "Me and Pap, had some quality time shooting the other day. I just forgot to take it out of the car alright?"

I looked at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was lying to me. He was a very good lair, but I was better at seeing through his thick façades.

"You kept your gun in your father's car?"

"It's actually his gun and _my_ car. Like I said though, I forgot I left it there, No biggy."

"You're insane you do realize?" I hissed out in a low tone "What if-" I started but Roger raised a hand to silence me.

" 'What if' 's don't mean a thing to me."

"Yah, I can see that, clearly you haven't finished developing your prefrontal cortex yet!" I bit out.

"Clearly you're trying to analyze me again! I get enough of that at home Artemis, so shut the fuck up and enjoy yourself alright?"

I could feel my temper raising and fought immensely to keep it down. I ran a hand down my neat hair and let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Roger, you're unhealthy. Ungodly sick you do know?"

He stared at me for the longest moment. The look in his brown eyes was so peculiar that it was uniquely his. Dangerously playful, as if they were flashing 'WARNING: DANGER UP AHEAD' with a LiteBrite toy. Then he laughed his signature low chuckle and spun around on his heels, casually smooth, and started to walk off.

"Artemis, anyone and everyone who get's within a mile radius of me is unhealthy and ungodly sick. Glad that you're finally coming to terms with it though. It makes it much easier for me you know, to have you finally out of denial…"

Roger kept talking, I was sure of it, but I stopped hearing him. I stopped walking. I stood rooted where I was. Roger said these things all the time, so I wasn't sure why I felt so deeply effected by his word choice on that evening. But I did, and it scared me stiff.

He had reached the end of the block before he even seemed to notice that I wasn't at his side. He glanced at me once, expression indifferent, as if he didn't care what choice I made at that point, then crossed the street.

As if I had a choice. I gathered my resolve that seemed to spill for no reason and briskly followed him. I caught up with him as soon as he turned into a restaurant. The neon lights flashing 'Mazukawa's' was a new Japanese style restaurant and was quickly becoming one of best hot spots in Dublin.

"Youkuso!" A young girl pepped as Roger and I walked through the threshold of the building. The young girl bend low over her waist quickly before spring back up again, her hand neatly folded in front of her

"My do you two look young! You do realize that it is our policy not to allow anyone under the age of 20 in here without parental supervision; I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to ask for I.D."

"Its okay miss," I started, but then Roger cut it.

"Yah no, really, it's okay. Here, look," He dug deep into the depths of his pocket to retrieve his driver's licenses and what looked like a few folded up euro underneath, and promptly handed it over to the lady. She took half a glance at the driver's licenses before returning it to Roger and stashed the notes in her back pocket, a smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Douglas, I'll just assume your friend here is over 20 too. Now, if you'd follow me back this way, we have a wide range of different seating arrangement. Over here we have our booths which is perfect for two, or the rotating sushi bar is one of the best-"

"We're looking for something big and privative, Do you have something like that?"

"We'll there is our traditional tagame mat dinning rooms, but you need to have at least a party of five to use one…"

"How many people does your biggest one hold?"

"Ten. Will more be joining you soon?"

"That's the plan." Roger beamed down at her and the young lady smiled

"This way then," She said as she lead us towards the back rooms which where covered with rice paper walls, letting outsiders see a silhouette of what they were missing. She lead us back all the way to the last private room and slid the door back to reveal the beautiful party room we'd be dinning in. The back wall was rock with water trickling down its spine into the pool below, which stage a stunning ensemble of water lilies, floating candles and carp fish. Copies of famous Japanese painting hung neatly on the side walls, framed in neat black. Most of them were pictures of Fujii Yama or cherry trees in the spring. At the core of the room laid the polished, low sitting, red bamboo dinning table with ten plush, silk pillows evenly spread around it.

"Please remove your shoes before stepping in. Now we do have a ditch under the table, just incase you need to cheat, but for the full experience, we do recommend that you do sit on you're knees. Now then, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Roger pounder her question for a few moments, then bent low to whisper something in her ear. The tone on her face darken, but her smile was even brighter. She nodded twice, then spun on her heels.

"Oh, and miss?" Roger called back to her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Yes Mr. Douglas?"

"Forgive us, we've been so rude to you! What's your name?"

The girl smiled again, showing off her perfect teeth.

"It's Karinna." She said blushing, then turned away to take care of some of the other patrons

"Damn, this is a sweet deal isn't it? If you can't eat here, well, I guess I'll just have to kill you…" Roger kicked off his shoes and hopped into the room,

"Roger, what did you ask her?" I asked sternly as I pulled my own shoes off and climbed in. Roger continued to ramble on as if I had said nothing.

"Do you not see the size of those fish? I wonder if they ever jump up and get burned on the candles…"

"Roger, listen to me or I'm calling Butler." I said as I closed the door and then took a sit at the end of the table.

"What's going on? Who's coming here?"

Roger sighed heavily and got up from the fish to make his way over to me.

"I don't know who's all coming here but we're going to eat and you're going to have a great night. I promise you won't forget it."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled once more.

"Roger, this is asinine! All of this is completely asinine! Whatever it is you're set to prove, please stop. There isn't a need to-" But I was cut off by the door to our private dining room opening wide. A parade of eight young females, including Karinna came flooding in.

"Ladies! Ladies! Awe, look at all the wonderful ladies!" Roger announced as they all piled in and set down on the mats, giggling and chattering away.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you divine beauties for coming out tonight to celebrate my good chap here Artemis, 20th birthday!" Roger pated me lightly on the back as all the girls gasped and clapped.

"Ohhhh! Congrads Arty!" said one overly eagered blonde girl who actually got up and tried to hug me. I immediately backed way and gave her the coldest look I could muster. Instead, she settled for sitting next to the 'birthday boy'.

Carts upon carts began to file through the room now, loaded with all sorts of different foods, from the world over.

Roger, being the social butterfly that he is, easily made his way around the room, which seemed to be filling up with more people than needed. He kept the young Karinna on his arm though. She was easily the prettiest girl in the room, with naturally smooth, porcine skin, smoldering dark brown eyes and long raven black hair. Roger always went for the most prettiest gal he could find at the moment.

"Hey there Birthday Boy!" said the blonde that had congratulated me earlier. She gracefully tossed her corn silk hair behind her slight shoulders and smiled at me "Let's try this again shall we? I'm Erin Fitzgerald." She extended her bone-slender hand for me to take.

I shook it some-what firmly.

"Dully-noted."

"So Artemis, Any other plans you have goin' on, on you're special day?"

"I hate to break it to you Ms. Fitzgerald, but my special day is months away; in August at that. I'm 17, not 20 and my love interest lay else where-certainly not with you. I haven't time to deal with a horny little thing like your self so if you'd just leave to let me be in peace that would be much appreciated."

Erin only laughed.

"A smart ass then huh? Well then, that's okay, I know how to deal with guys like you…" She bent in low to whisper up to my face. Her eyes were hot; pure desire was burning in them.

"I guess it doesn't matter too much that you're not 20…at least you're over the age of contest…" She giggled some and leant in closer to me. I instinctively backed away in my seat. She giggled again and lightly stroked the bottom of my chin with a long bony fingers. I could smell the light whiff of sake on her breath now. I looked her dead in the eye, my face as cool as possible at this point, and gently removed her hand with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I don't touch that which is unclean." I said simply and stood up from my seat on the floor as quickly as gravity would allow and hurriedly scanned the room for Roger. Erin might have been hurt, but her type didn't easily stray away from what they already deemed theirs.

The room was crowed to max capacity, but Roger shouldn't have been too hard to spot. After all, he and I were the only males in that sea of boozed up women. After about a minute or two of searching for the only other guy in the room, I spotted his favourite piece of eye candy for the night, chatting it up with none other than Ms. Fitzgerald.

"Karinna," I made sure to address and acknowledge only her and not Erin. I tried hard to ignore the massive bruise that had formed in the basin of her neck. "I need you to do me a favour and tell me where Roger went off to."

"Oh yes, he said that he had to go out because he left something for you in his car. But he said not to worry and to stay here and that he'd be back soon. Have you've met my friend Erin here? I was just talking to Roger before he left and he said that he thinks…"

I stopped listing to her because my mind was telling my body to run and go after him, only, my feet were frozen the bamboo hard wood. I was paralyzed for the second time to night. I felt Erin rub my shoulder and the base of my neck, but my mind was to busy trying to connect what little pieces of the puzzle I had. Then all at once, the eerie cold of dread washed over me. Of course, my initial though was worst case scenario and was therefore highly improbably. But with Roger in his finicky mood wondering around late-night Dublin red light district, he was bound to get himself into some sort of trouble.

I turned and left without a word. I could here Erin calling me back and Karinna asking me what was going on. But I hadn't time to entertain there thoughts and questions. All that mattered was finding Roger before something catastrophic happened.

* * *

I was out of the restaurant in less then half a minute. And once I hit the cool air of the spring night, I broke into my fastest sprint. The car was only three blocks away but I would have made Butler proud by how fast I got there. When I finally got to the car, the petty feeling of relief was that I was being to feel was instantly stomped out. The door to his car was wide open on the passenger side. The contents to the glove compartment were spewed all over the front seat and floor. The gun was missing. The key laid ever so casually in the drivers seat. An old piece of paper rested atop the dash board. A note. An explanation. Something I prayed to God that I wouldn't have to read. Not for my self, not for his family…

Panic filled every void in my body and ran hot in my veins. I leaned against the car and began to think of where Roger would deem the best spot to execute…I choked on that word. It lead to the image of my good friend's body laying cold in some ditch. Body limp and lifeless. I though for only a few more moment before I realized that the best course of action would be to start moving now. There was a great possibility that I could find him before he caused any harm to himself. I got into the driver seat and began to drive towards the most secluded area I could find. I turned out my mobile and dialed a number to the one person I knew would be most helpful at this moment. She answered on the third ring.

"You better have a good reason for staying out all night in the shadiest part of town Master Fowl…" Juliet taunted sleepily on the other end of the line.

"Juliet, I need you to get up and meet me by the end of Baxter road East. Now, there isn't time to delay."

"You can't relay on my brute strength and charm to keep your hoes and dealers in line for you all the time Arty. You gotta learn how to-"

"Juliet, please," My voice sounded unusually pleading. "It's urgent and I need you here as quick as possible. Try your best not to stop. And for Pete's sake, don't tell Butler or my parents where you're going if they ask."

She was quite for a quick moment then mutter something around the lines of 'I'll run every red light' before she hung up.

I was at the edge of the city before I got out the car. On the end of the road on Baxter, laid an abandon building that many people used to conceal illegal acts during the day and shameful ones at night…Easy accesses and relatively empty tonight. I braced my self for whatever it was that I might see in there, and walked through the ruined door way and into the building. I didn't have to walk too far in before the outline of Roger's body was visible. He reminded me of a rag doll; with the awkward bend of his knees and how is torso laid limp, close to the ground under them, the gun tight in his left hand. In the dim light, I couldn't tell if it was over or not and I was too cowardly to go at check at that moment. Either he didn't recognize my presence in the room or he was already gone. I timidly took a step closer and softly cleared my throat.

"Whoever the fuck you are, go far far _far_ away." Roger muttered to the ground, so softly that I almost didn't hear it. Roger was alive. Depressed and a complete mess, but alive. A big piece of me wanted to just comfort him. But my anger, anger that I didn't even realize was there came out first.

"What the fuck was that shit you pulled back there?" The words were out of my mouths before I had time to censor them. "Must you be so selfish?"

Roger's head snapped up at my words and his brown eyes caught and held mine. All I could see in them in the dim light was complete despair and hopelessness. I felt bad for yelling at him almost immediately afterward. It was a long moment before he said anything.

"Well…Damn," He stared as he set up. I was close enough now to see a rather large gash on his right arm and the small pool of blood forming around him. My stomach was turning, and I was thanking God for the small favour of not having me eat. "The gun wasn't working….I didn't want you to see this Arty…Didn't you read my note?" He asked a little pathetically.

I only shook my head 'No' as I quickly unbuttoned my top shirt and pulled off my bottom one. The chill of the night attacked my skin, but that didn't seem to be nearly as important as to what was at hand.

"Well…I _had _told you that you could find me by the booze shop across town…I didn't want you to see me like this, it's not good for the psyche….And you strip teasing for me wasn't my last wish I hope you know. That's no good for _my_ psyche Put your cloths back on." He said weakly.

"Trust me Roger, I much rather see you here like this, than dead in a casket. And for your information, the only person that I might ever consider striping for is you Cousin Xia, so don't flatter yourself. Now hold still." I instructed as I took my undershirt and wrapped it tightly around his wound. Roger tried to resist me but he was way too weak to do much of anything at the moment. He had lost a lot more blood that I had thought…I put my top polo back on and sat down on the ground by Roger's side, making an effort to forget about the blood that was getting all over my pants, and put his right arm around my shoulder to elevate it, hoping that it would start to clot soon.

"Please don't do this. Artemis pleases. I want to die, I'm sick of all this shit."

"Roger, shut up. It's me whose suppose to be the selfish one, not you. And besides I owe you remember?"

"Yah I remember…. You can pay me back… by letting me die here…."

"You'll regret it later on Roger. You won't be able to restart again once you die."

Roger only nodded. He was being to slip into unconsciousness and my mind began to race once more. I couldn't let him die, not when I knew there was a great chance of his surviving. I had to get him to stay awake.

"If you're going to die, then I guess now is the best time to tell you. I bedded your cousin."

That got his attention, and his adrenaline began to fight to the unconsciousness.

"You no good, low down mother-"

"Joking. I was only joking. I haven't made love to her…yet…"

"So help me gods, if you ever-"

"What are you going to do if you're dead? Turn over in your grave?"

"I could still kick your pasty ass. Even when I'm a ghost."

"I wouldn't hold stock it that."

All was quite for long while. The silence was unnerving, and I desperately wanted him to talk; even if it was just small take, so that I'd know that he was still with me. After a long moment he finally squirmed around a bit, as if he was trying to stand. I quickly popped to my feet and gently pulled Roger up.

"No point in having you get dirty and sick when I'm trying to die. Some other time then." He said ever so nonchalantly, as if nothing horrendous had just taken place.

"Roger, there isn't going to be a next time. I'm going to have you put-" But I cut my sentence off just shy of my point. In the threshold of the only available exit stood a rather large man. The angle of the pale moon light kept most of his features in silhouette, but with a dense wryly beard; most of his facial features would have been hidden at any rate.

"Wa say you!" The drunken man asked us, jabbing a fat finger in our direction. "Ya wanna buy?"

"No, sir. We're not interested." I said quickly. Roger only stared at him.

"I's said ya wanna buy it? Fo yer layde eh?" At this he pulled out what looked like a 25 kart diamond. It sparkled significantly in the dim lighting. "Purrty huh? Its really!"

"We said that we don't want any, shit face, so fuck off!" Roger yelled as fiercely as he could at the moment to the man.

The man turned his gaze on Roger, and although his eyes weren't visible, you could sense the heat in them.

"Ya wanna piece of me little man?! Huh ya wanna go!?" mentally I was cussing myself for allowing Roger to speak.

"Sir, I can assure you that-" But I stopped, because at that moment I was staring down the barrel of a small hand pistol.

"Yer think ya all that don't ya smart ass! Huh? And yer dumb as fuck friend ova hurr is, is, dumb! Ya'll up on yer high horses- don even wanna help me! It's real for Christ sake! It real! I just need a lil bit of money yah know? Just a lil bit! But ya won't help me! That ain't fair! That ain't right! I gots me my needs. I gots me my job! I jus need s'more to get by." He was ranting but still had the barrel in our faces. I took in a deep breath and clamed myself down the best I could before I spoke to him.

"Sir, I don't have any money with me but I do have this…" I took off my tokidoki watch which was made out of gold and diamonds, and handed it over to him. "And this," I unclasped one of the many diamond encrusted crosses my mother would give me for Passover. I tossed the items in his direction. "Those two together are at least worth 3,000 euros…Does that cover the price of you're diamond?"

The man at first looked at me in disbelief. Then his face got smug, like the face of a child when they think they got away with a small prank. He dove down quickly and gathered them in his fat hands greedily, as if they'd disappear if he didn't pick them up right away.

"Yah, yah. I mean it don't cover the price all the way but ya know I'ma nice guy right? I'ma nice guy! I didn't meana hurt you, I jus need ma money too! I jus need ma money too!"

And with that, he dropped hid diamond on the ground, and the old man walked off.

Roger just started at me for a long moment the spoke very feebly: "Why? Why on earth would you do that?"

I arched a pale eye brow at him.

"Do what?" I asked as I picked up the princess cut cubic zirconium crystal off the ground.

Roger was getting ready to answer my question went the sounds of the screaming old man begging a little girl for mercy filled the small space. Roger couldn't help but laugh weakly and I let a faint smile play across my face. Juliet had gotten there in recorded time.

_La Fine Della Storia_

* * *

**A/N: See? That wasn't too bad… Arty was a little OOC, and it had a lighter, happier, ending than what I was intending it to, but I really want to keep it 'T' and I think I was already pushing the line with this one. I may end up writing this over with an alternative ending ( with more gore and guts and what not) But I don't think I'll post here…I don't know yet, I'll keep you all posted. Anyways thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews of any sort would be very much appreciated **

**F.S**


End file.
